kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
AGDI universe
Its important to understand that it is impossible to reconcile all the major plot differences between the story in the official KQ2 (including its Companion novelization), and the very different story in KQ2 (AGDI), though some have tried to contribute elements from the canon timeline with the alternate timeline that exists in KQ2's remake. Some parts that people have tried to reconcile with the official timeline is the details of Gerwain's Identity. According to information which Gerwain contributed to the Companion, some have assumed that Gervain was the actual Prime Minister before KQ2(AGDI) until the Father abducted him, and took his form and office. Then they assumed that after the events of KQ2(AGDI), that the real Gervain was freed and restored to his position. However, the game implies that Gervain was an identity that the father created for himself, and put into position in the Castle Daventry in order to complete a plan he had been preparing for many years. It should be noted however, that KQ2 (AGDI)'s story is completely inconsistant with all details mentioned in the Companion, and even the original KQ2, due to the entirely altered plot of the remake. There are many parodoxes created in trying to combine the alternate timelines due Graham's account to Gerwain being that of the events of the original version of the story, but not the events of the alternate version. Its harder to reconscile any individual parts because in anycase one or the other story has to be ignored in its entirety due to the sheer differences in events that occured in the two versions of KQ2, but rather its much easier to consider the remake as existing as an AU of the original story, and that that there are at least two timelines existing in seperate universes. For example according to the companion, Gerwain's and Derek Karlvaegen's accounts of the original KQ2 story, Gerwain had directly interviewed King Graham, and according to Graham's account they knew that his king had killed Dracula. His discussion of Kolyma is of the land as shown in the original game, with magical space warping barriers. He also knew of the Good Fairy and the Genie who do not exist in the AGDI timeline. He knows about the monastery which graham said was lead by benevolent monks that protect travellers from Dracula and his minions. He knew of the one particularly helpful monk who even helped King Graham marry Valanice at the monastery after he returned from the Quartz Tower. The magical doorway consists of 3 locked doors requiring 3 magical keys. The Gawain from the official timeline even knows that the Enchanted Island is a physical island on the face of Daventry, rather than existing in a snow globe. He also discusses the 5 saphire treasures that had been hidden across the land became Valanice's wedding present. Where as in KQ2 (AGDI), Kolyma is an even smaller land with no space warping barriers, and the locations that both share are in different places on the map. Graham never met the Good Fairy, and the Genie was missing from its lamp. King Graham never met Dracula, but instead met Caldaur who turned out to be a benevolent former ruler of Kolyma. The monks were evil leading Graham to defeat them, and kill their leader Llow'wof (an act that would result in a death in the original KQ2), and choosing to never marry in the monestary. The Door of Destiny was a sentient being in the form of a rock slab with 3 slots for 3 stones. The enchanted Island was in a snow globe rather than an actual location on the face of world of daventry. The 5 emerald treasures were used for things other than wedding presents (except for bracelet). The wedding took place in Caldaur's castle rather than than Monastery, and Caldaur was the one that married King Graham to Valanice. As it stands KQ2 (AGDI) works pretty well if one ignores any material related to the original KQ2 story (the game and the game's companion novelization). It fits well within Kings Quest 1 and 3-8 by itself. One could possibly work in the King's Quest novel trilogy, which themselves don't really interfere directly with any of the games storylines. See The Alternate Timelines for more information. * *